High School Is A Drag
by XXRikuXXAxelXX
Summary: Deidara moved to a new town because he couldn't stand being home anymore. He has a thing for this strange boy named Itachi Uchiha, but does the womanizing man have a secret? Rated M for later on in the story. BoyXBoy and Language. Don't like don't read.


He was quiet today, which the hosts weren t used to. I was a rare, no I can t even say that it was a strange occurrence. He was always an unusual boy but he had his reasons. Reason being he was always alone before the host club was founded. But now one could even say, they are a family. He looked out the window with a distant stare, Haruhi walked over to him and brushed his shoulder with her hand. He shivered at the gesture. He was so far gone from reality he did notice her at first.  
What is it Haruhi? Tamaki questioned, his gaze shifting to her face.  
Your first is here, King. Haruhi said, leaving to do as he does. He stood and walked over to the couch. His first client, some girl who was madly in love with. Tamaki poured her tea and tried to woo her like he usually did with every girl, but she could tell he wasn't giving his all.  
Prince Tamaki? You seem so distant today. She pointed out, noticing his sadness through the fake smile he was wearing.  
He s he not here today. he mumbled, his lips against the couch behind himself, looking at window. She looked at him quizzically, she obviously didn t hear exactly what he said. Oh it s nothing to concern yourself with. He assured her. The rest of the day went by achingly slow. Tamaki walked the hallways of the Academy. People who wondered the hall looked at him and whispered things that he disregarded. He made his way to the darkest room in the academy. He knocked at the door, but to his dismay, no one answered. Tamaki put his back to the door and slid down it. He sat the floor, his heart flooding with emotion. His eyes brimmed with tears.  
Well, Beelzenef, look who we have here. a satin voice rang out. Tamaki looked up as a tear fell down his cheek. A smile slowly formed on his face. Umehito stood before him. Tamaki stood to greet the light-sensitive boy.  
Nekozawa. Where have you been? Tamaki asked. His sight focused on the cloaked figure before him.  
"Now Suoh Let us not talk in the open." Umehito pushed Tamaki into the abandoned choir room. "You haven't answered my question Neko-chan. Don't avoid it my, pale dove." Tamaki said. Nekozawa pulled the blonde into a strong hug. "Where have you been?"  
"I was running some errands for the black magic club with my servants." Nekozawa said with a slight tenseness in his smooth voice. "In the hall you were crying. Why?"  
"I tend to cry when I worry." Tamaki admitted with a sad tone.  
"I don't like to see tears run down your beautiful face my love." Nekozawa flattered.  
"Nekoz-"  
"Shh, Speak not. Tamaki, listen to my words." Nekozawa interrupted. Tamaki only nodded in response. "Tamaki, my sweet prince; the beautiful king to my heart, you mustn't utter my last name as if you were merely my friend. "I know you are scared, everyone will shun you for being with a guy, let alone me. But remember what happened with Casanoda and Haruhi in the host club. The girls wanted them to be together. They are quite the fangirls of gays, don't you think? Just think of Hikaru and Kaoru, that is their thing! So we'll be fine. Let us conjure up a plan to make the girls love it." Nekozawa said. They then thought up a plan to basically come out to the hosts and the girls.  
The next day Tamaki sat at a nice table having delicious tea with a wednesday client. The host club was dressed as vampires. Tamaki was the king of the vampires and he was sure using it to his advantage with this lovely young lady he was serving.  
There was the clopping of hooves down the hall. The girl's attension as well as the hosts' was on the open door. Umehito came in riding on a black stallion. He was wearing a white tuxedo and he wasn't wearing his dark green wig. His blonde hair was free, yet brushed to be almost tame upon his head. Tamaki looked to him with confusion.  
"Nekozawa-sempai? What are you doing here?" Tamaki questioned, fake fear creeping into his voice. The girl were staring between the two boys, wondering what exactly was going on.  
"I'm come to claim a desperate soul from torment." Nekozawa said with confidence in his silk voice.  
"There are not souls like that here Nekozawa, please I ask you to leave us at once." Tamaki played his part beautifully.  
"Ah, Tamaki, you lie." Nekozawa called out. The girls gasped at how obsured the dark man was being.  
"I assure you all the ladies here are well cared for and sp-" Tamaki tried to speak but was cut off.  
"I'm not talking about the ladies, Suoh." Nekozawa smirked at the comment. Tamaki continued to look confused.  
"Then who-" Again Tamaki was not able to get much out before being cut off again.  
"I am here..." Nekozawa paused. "For you." He continued, the horse getting closer to Tamaki. The King took a step back, his mouth agape.  
"W-what that can't be, I don't know what your talking about, I'm not tortured, there must be some mistake, I'm sure there must be something else you could need besides me Nekozawa." Tamaki was talking a mile a minute and he didn't stop looking around the room at all the girls.  
"But Suoh..." Nekozawa soothed, jumping down from the horse and taking several steps to Tamaki. The mysterious man grabbed Tamaki by the arm and pulled the young men into a loving embrace.  
"Kiss him, Nekozawa-sempai!" A girl yelled from behind Tamaki.  
"Oh, I plan to young lady, Soon I will take him all and capture those rosy lips in a fit of fiery passion." Nekozawa said, his lips inches from Tamaki's.  
"Nekozawa, we are far too different from each other, I live in the light and you live in the shadows. How would it ever work?" Tamaki questioned.  
"We'll make it work." And with that their lips clashed and they pushed fiery passion that was bubbling under their skin to the surface for all the girls to see. Nekozawa's arms tightened as Tamaki as the kiss ended. Tamaki looked around as the girls nervously, hoping for a positive reaction. Some girls had tears in their eyes. Other had smiles on their faces. Kyoya just stood writing on his clipboard, as if nothing was going on. Haruhi looked at Tamaki with a nervous look. The twins were highfiving each other with smiles, as if they had been waiting to lift all the sexual tension in the air. Mori stood by Hunny, a small smirk on his lips, a small acknowledgment of the couple.  
"Yay! Tama-chan has a boyfriend~! Let's eat cake to celebrate!" Hunny said holding a fork in the air, a bit of icing on his cheek. Tamaki chuckled at Hunny's statement.  
"Yes, let's Umehito." The king chimmed. Nekozawa's sevants came in and took the horse away, not wanting to just leave it there.  
"Alright, Tamaki." Nekozawa complied. The couple sat at a table and ate cake, only a few girls approached them and asked to accompany them. The boys didn't turn the girls away and they are cake together, including the girls. 


End file.
